Avenger : A Deal whit the Devil
by Luqa Lou
Summary: Tony Stark memiliki kesepakatan untuk Loki . Dan Loki berbohong jika ia berfikir ia tidak tertarik . Baca peringatan lain didalam
1. Chapter 1

Avenger : A Deal whit the Devil

Original Story By : u/3340627/IBegToDreamAndDiffer

Author Note : Saya hanya menerjemahkan dan beberapa terjemahan saya sedikit ubah gaya bahasanya atau tetap dalam bhs asli untuk menyesuaikan alur Fiks

Pairing : Tony Stark/Loki

Warning : Dark Tony,Dark Loki,terdapat konten seksual secara eksplisit,bahasa kasar,Bashing Avenger,Pembunuhan ( dimana Tony dan Loki membunuh banyak agen SHIELD tanpa perasaan ), Tony dan Loki bukanlah tokoh yang baik dalam Fiks ini (kecuali mereka baik satu sama lain,tapi tidak untuk orang lain)

Disclaimer : Tempat dan karakter Avenger asli milik hanya (menerjemahkan) dan (IBegTo DreamAndDiffer)membuat plot dan kisahnya , Fiks ini sama sekali tidak Di-Uangkan.

Chapter 1

Penthouse kini tertutup rapat , Jarvis diperintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan seorangpun bisa masuk tanpa persetujuan dari Tony terlebih dahulu . Sedangkan sang jenius baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai yang terdiri dari kaus dan celana Jeans , rambutnya tidak tertata dan masih basah . Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah , lurus menuju meja bar , mengambil dua gelas dari rak dan meraih satu botol Whiskey . Ia menuangkannya sampai kedua gelas tersebut penuh lalu duduk sambil menyesap satu gelas miliknya , merasakan setiap tetes minuman keras itu memenuhi indra perasanya .

Dia tidak yakin kalau Loki akan muncul . Oh, Loki mengerti kenapa Tony memintanya datang . Sementara itu Loki menyeringai dan menyipitkan matanya sebelum kemudian menghilang dengan kabut sihir berwana hijau untuk menemui Stark secara langsung . Sebenarnya ia sudah berada disana dari beberapa saat lalu , hanya saja ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut apa yang akan terjadi .

Tony sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin kalau ini gagasan baik , setidaknya , semua ide buruknya selalu berakhir bagus sejak dulu . Pengecualian untuk pesta ulang tahunnya , Tony dengan enggan mengakui bahwa itu adalah ide terburuknya . Dia belum sepenuhnya memaafkan , fakta Rhodey mencuri salah satu Iron Armornya , tentu saja ia bisa mengambilnya kembali jika ia menginginkannya . Ia hanya , belum merasakan waktu yang tepat , setidaknya belum saatnya.

Tony menyesap kembali Whiskeynya saat ia merasakan perubahan tekanan udara disekitanya . Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah merasakan peringatan akan kedatangan Loki , tidak jika sang Dewa tetap ingin ia tidak terlihat . Tapi kenyataan bahwa saat ini bulu kuduknya meremang dan perasaan takut mengalir begitu saja dipembuluh darahnya . Insting bertahannya mengatakan kalau ada bahaya yang datang padanya memerintahkan dirinya untuk melawan atau bersembunyi .

Tapi berlawanan dengan yang instingnya katakan , Tony malah mengangkat gelasnya sekali lagi dan menyesap kembali minuman keras itu " Minum ? " tanyanya tanpa berbalik

Tawa kecil dibelakangnya akhirnya membuat Tony berbalik . Loki berdiri tepat ditengah ruangan , tanganya berada dibelakang dan kepalanya mengedik . Rambutnya halus seperti biasa tersisir rapih kebelakang , meski tampak lebih ikal dari sebelumnya . ia menggunakan celana kulit ketat , sepatu boots sampai batas lutut dan tunic (atau itu yang Tony pikir) , berwarna hijau muda .

Sang dewa melihat Tony beberapa saat sebelum berkata " Sudah lewat cukup lama dari terakhir kau menawarkanku minum "

" yeah , cukup lama " Tony mendengus dan meluncurkan gelas sepanjang meja bar kearah Loki " kau terlihat terikat sebelumnya "

" benar juga " gumam Loki . Ia berjalan menuju Tony dan meja bar , berhenti tepat disebrang sang Mortal . Jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping mengambil gelas dihadapnya . Ia mengangkatnya dan menciumnya dengan mata tetap menatap kearah Tony sebelum akhirnya menyesapnya .

" Jadi ? " tanya Tony

" Tidak buruk " ujar Loki . " aku harus mengakui kalian mortal punya standar bagus dalam rasa minuman keras dibandingkan Asgard "

" hanya ada mead disana , huh ? " ujar Tony , ingat setiap cerita (banyak) yang menyangkut bertong tong Ale (Bir Putih)

" hmm " gumam Loki , kembali menyesap minumannya " sekarang " ujarnya sambil menyimpan gelasnya kembali ke meja bar . Ia menyadarkan kedua lengannya dimeja kayu bar , mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap kedalam mata coklat Tony " Mengapa aku disini ? "

" karena aku memintanya " ujar Tony , Loki berjengit , dan Tony terkekeh meresponinya " Oke , jadi katakanlah aku mengundangmu untuk datang diam-diam dan bertemu denganku seorang diri disini . Sama saja "

" Hmm " gumam Loki lagi , Jelas ia menunggu jawaban lebih jauh

" Aku memiliki , kesepakatan untukmu " ujar Loki , matanya menatap Loki

Loki tentu saja langsung diam dan memperhatikan,masih sedikit menilai,lalu matanya jatuh pada gelas ditangannya,ia memainkan jarinya disekeliling bibir gelas " Kau ingin membuat kesepakatan denganku?"tanyanya,tapi ia tidak menunggu jawaban terlebih dahulu " Tsk,Tsk Man Of Iron . Pahlawan tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan dengan penjahat"

"aku bukan Pahlawan" bantah Tony , sekali lagi mengambil perhatian Loki

"oh?" Ujar pria yang lebih tinggi itu penuh tanya

"aku membuat Armor IronMan untuk melindungi diriku dan menghancurkan orang yang melukaiku atau berniat melakukannya" Tony mengedikan bahunya "dan sekarang aku hanya terjebak dalam bisnis Pahlawan Super"

"Stark yang malang"Loki menyeringai "kau lelah menjadi seorang pahlawan?"

"ku ulangi ; bukan Pahlawan "ujar Tony

"Aksimu berkata lebih keras dari kata katamu"ujar Loki. "Bukankah itu kata kata yang kalian buat Mortal?"jelasnya,kembali membawa minuman itu kemulutnya dan menyesapnya

Tony hanya mengangguk,lalu menyesap minumannya sendiri,yang sekarang sudah hanya setengah gelas ,ia menyambar Botol dan kembali menungkannya kedalam gelas ia mengangkat botolnya kepada Loki, sang Dewa mengangguk dan Tony mengisi gelasnya.

"apakau kau tertarik dengan transaksi bisnis ini?"tanya Tony,ia menyimpan kembali botolnya

"tergantung dari jenis bisnis apa yang kau maksudkan"jawab Loki "Aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan membuat kesepakatan bisnis dengan mortal,kalian semua terlalu mudah mati"ia menyeringai dibalik gelas,Tony hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai respon "bagaimana kalau kau mati saat kesepakatan baru setengah berjalan?"tanya Loki "itu akan tampak seperti menyimpan sebuah invetasi yang tidak bisa kugenggam dalam tanganku"

"jadi kau tidak mau terlibat bisnis denganku karena aku mungkin saja akan mati?"ujar Tony ia tertawa "Tapi maaf kalau aku merusak egomu Rudolph,tapi aku punya fakta meyakinkan kalu kalian Asgardian tidak sepenuhnya Imortal"

"Tidak...Tentu saja tidak"ujar Loki setuju "tapi aku bukan dari asgard .Lebih banyak Frost Giant,lebih sulit dibunuh,lebih sulit mati,dan aku yakin Thor sudah mengatakannya padamu"Tony tidak mengatakan apapun,tidak ingin memulia pertengkaran tentang membicarakan soal Dewa pirang itu jelas selalu membuat emosi Loki naik"tidak ada satupun senjata mortalmu yang membuatku jatuh atau dekat dengan kematian"lanjut Loki,Ia menggeser gelasnya kesisi lain meja dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya "dan aku cukup yakin para asgardian itu,orang orang yang punya paling banyak alasan untuk menghancurkanku,tidak bisa berbuat selangkah lebih jauh"

Tony tersenyum karenanya .Ia ingat Thor kembali beberapa bulan setelah pertarungan di NewYork mengatakan kalau Loki berhasil kabur entah bagaimana caranya,dua minggu setelahnya Loki muncul kembali dan menghancurkan Manhatam dengan tawa maniak .

"Jadi"akhirnya Tony berkata,membuat Loki kembali memperhatikannya "Aku jelas tidak bisa membuat diriku menjadi imortal" ujar Tony "ditambah dengan rendahnya harapanku untuk hidup yang sudah dibawah rata rata" Loki mengernyit jelas tampak bingung "jantungku sangat buruk,bermasalah" ujar Tony dan menyentuh Arc Reactor yang tepat berada ditengah dadanya "pernah terinfeksi racun,beberapa kali serangan jantung,dan memiliki Serpihan besi mematikan (Sharpnel) yang terperangkap didadaku. Semua itu dan fakta aku memiliki Arc Reactor yang terimplant didadaku memotong semua harapan hidupku secara sangat beruntung jika aku sampai diusia limapuluh"

Loki menggeram,matanya menyipit dan terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya "rata rata harapan hidup kalian para pria mortal adalah delapan puluh"ujarnya

"yeah...tapi milikku adalah limapuluh"ulang Tony "dan itupun jika aku tidak kembali menadapat serangan jantung atau Stroke atau lainnya yang menimpa benda ini" ujarnya dan mengetuk arc reactornya , sebelum kembali menyesap minumannya "jangan lupakan semua luka yang terjadi saat aku berada dalam IronSuit,juga semua kebiasaanku pada minuman keras sejak aku masih bisa jadi mati lima atau enam tahun lagi"

Tony sudah menyadari semua fakta itu sejak tahu,sejak ia Menjadi pecandu minuman keras (dan saat usianya awal duapuluhan saat ia mencoba setiap jenis narkoba yang ada dipasaran) kalau ia tidak akan hidup dalam waktu reactor dan racun paladium saja jelas sudah memotong setengah harapan hidupnya.

"Lima Tahun"ulang Loki,kembali langsung berdiri,menjulang tinggi dibanding Tony yang tetap duduk dan menenggakan kepalanya untuk menatap mata sanga dewa "sekarang jelas itu tidak akan terjadi"

"tidak akan?"ulang Tony,Loki menggelengkan kepalanya

"tida,tidak sama sekali" ujar sang Jotun "Aku tidak membuat kesepakatan dengan Mortal,terlebih dengan mortal yang akan mati hanya dalam lima tahun"

"baiklah kalau begitu" desah Tony,ia tahu ia tidak memiliki harapan tinggi dalam pertemuan ini,setidaknya ia sudah mencoba "aku menerimanya,kau tahu bagaimana caranya keluar bukan?"ujarnya lalu menghabiskan minumannya sebelum kembali meraih kembali menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya,tapi kemudian Loki tiba tiba menarik tangannya,kulitnya lebih dingin dari Tony "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"tanya Tony dan menatap sang Dewa

"Tidak,Tapi aku bisa membantumu"ujar Loki,bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk senyuman

"kupikir kau tidak bisa"ujar Tony mencoba menarik tangannya ,tapi Loki menggenggamnya erat "mortal,ingat?"

"Ah"ujar Loki dan mempererat genggamannya,merasakan setiap detakan nadi di jemarinya "tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak akan mati?"

Tony mengeluh dan melihat kearah dimana tangan mereka bersentuhan,Tangan Loki terasa sangat lembut dipergelangannya "kau memiliki cara untukku...menjadi imortal?"

"Imortal seperti aku dan Thor"ujar Loki"kau tetap bisa mati,tapi itu akan jelas lebih sulit untuk juga akan sembuh lebih cepat,tubuhmu akan berubah menjadi lebih kuat,dan jantungmu tidak akan lagi menjadi masalah,juga tidak akan ada lagi Sharpnel dalam tubuhmu tentunya."Loki seketika melepas genggamannya menjatuhkan tangan Tony,dan Tony mengabaikan desir aneh dalam tubuhnya saat itu terjadi "aku akan menyarankan kau tetap membiarkan Reactor itu didadamu"lanjut Loki "itu membuat kau tetap imun dari setiap jenis sihir pengontrol"

"benarkah?"Tony tahu itu tentu saja,ia imun terhadap Loki skapter yang bahkan thor bisa jatuh kedalam dia tidak tahu kalau ia juga imun terhadap jenis pengendalian pikiran lainnya.

"benar"ujar Loki"aku mendapati itu sangat,sangat sulit untuk melihat isi pikiranmu"

Tony merengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya,ia berfikir untuk tetap membuat Loki menjauh dari membuat sang dewa Tertawa ; tawa ringan dan bebas yang membuat Tony begetar seksi sialan.

"pikiranmu sangat berkabut,tidak tertata dan sulit untuk dilihat secara jelas"ujar Loki"bukan hanya karena itu natural dari awalnya,tapi Arc Reactor di dadamu membuat energi yang membuat sihirku tidak bisa melawanya"

"Jadi itu Efek samping yang mengesankan"ujar Tony,akhirnya kembali mengambil botol Whiskeynya dan menungkan segelas penuh dan memberikan toss untuk Loki "Untukku yang membuat reactor anti sihir"ia membuat satu tegukan besar,Loki melihatnya dengan tidak setuju "jadi"ujar Tony setelah memastikan membersikan tenggorkannya dan menaruh gelasnya "Imortal Huh?"Loki mengangguk "kau membuatku imortal hanya untuk kesepakatan bisnis?"

"itu tergantung dari jenis kesepakatan yang akan dibuat,dan apa yang akan kuterima sebagai balasannya"ujar Loki,kembali bersandar ke meja menyesap minumannya sebelum menambahkan "Aku akan memberikannya jika harganya setimpal dengan sebuah Apele Idunn's"

"bagaimana dengan semua milikku?"ujar Tony langsung

Alis Loki terangkat karena terkejut "kau rela menjadi pesuruhku dan memberikan hidupmu untukku?"

"hanya jika kau memberikan dirimu dengan kapasitan yang sama"jawab Tony "aku percaya kontrak sihir lebih mengikat dari Kontrak biasa"

"tepat"ujar Loki "apapun yang kau janjikan tidak akan bisa diingkari meski dengan kesakitan luar biasa atau bahkan kematian"

"jadi,jika kita berjanji untuk tidak membunuh satu sama lain,dan itu terjadi,apa aku akan mati?"tanya Tony

"ya"jawab menyeringai seketika,satu sisi bibirnya tertarik "tetap ingin membuat kesepakatan Stark?"

"Hanya jika kau memanggilku Tony"ujar Tony balik tersenyum

Loki tertawa "Anthony kalau begitu"ujarnya dan mengambil gelasnya untuk ,oke,Nama penuh Tony tidak pernah terdengar se-seksi itu sebelumnya saat diucapkan "apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"tanyanya

Tony menghabiskan minumannya sebelum menuangkan lagi ia juga mengisi ulang gelas hanya menyesapnya sekali,tidak ingin mabuk disaat Loki berada tidak bisa membatah ketertarikan antara mereka dan...hubungan mereka.

"aku ingin SHIELD hancur,juga Avenger"ujar kembali terkejut dan menatap yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan sama sekali bukanlah hal itu.

"Kau ingin membunuh mereka semua?"tanya Loki

"sebagian banyak dari mereka"ujar Tony "karea dimana kesenanganya jika tidak ada penjahat dalam setiap permainan pahlawan?"ia tersenyum pada Loki,dan berkata lebih jauh lagi "kau bisa membunuh kami semua dengan mudah Lok's"ujar Tony membuat Loki tersenyum sedikit "Kau bisa dengan mudah mematahkan leherku sekarang atau menusukku di leher . Thor dan hulk mungkin sedikit sulit untuk dijatuhkan tapi ayolah...kau bisa manjadi tidak terlihat,kau bisa menyerang mereka dari belakang dengan mudah"

Tony mengedarkan padangannya kearah wajah Loki,berhenti beberapa saat di menjilat bibirnya dan Tony menggeram,ia bertemu pandang dengan Loki sekali kelicikan itu menyeringai padanya.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya"akhirnya Tony melanjutkan "Kau hanya barmain main beberapa bulan membuatku berfikir kau sedang tidak melakukan apapun di real yang lain dan hanya menganggu kami karena bosan"

"Loki tertawa kecil dan menyesap minumannya,aroma Whiskey menghampiri penciuman Tony saat Loki meletakan gelasnya "Kerja bagus Anthony"

Tony hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai ucapan terimakasih "Jadi" ujarnya "Itu sebabnya aku berfikir jauh lebih baik jika SHIELD dihancurkan . Tinggalkan beberapa dari mereka untuk hidup Fury,Coulson atau mungkin agen Hill .Setelah mereka menemukan fata kalau aku adalah salah satu orang orang membuat mereka jatuh , tentu saja , mereka akan mengiriman Avenger padaku . Dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk beberapa waktu . Kita bisa membunuh beberapa dari mereka , jika kau ingin , aku tidak terlalu peduli . Tapi yang jelas aku menginginkan kehancuran dan kejatuhan mutlak untuk semua anggota dewan keamanan dunia .

"dan siapa sebenarnya mereka?"tanya Loki

"mereka adalah orang yang memerintah SHIELD dan beberapa organisasi rahasia pemerintahan " dengus Tony "mereka memiliki kesepakatan dengan Infasi alien juga beberapa penjahat super . Mereka adalah pengendali , dimana SHIELD adalah kaki tangannya "

"aku mengerti"gumam Loki . Ia menatap kebawah , kearah gelasnya yang berisi cairan berwarna nyaris kemerahan "aku penasaran pada alasanmu mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan SHIELD begitu saja dengan tiba tiba "ujar Loki dan matanya kembali menatap Tony "kenapa sekarang?"

Tony tersenyum,tapi senyuman itu tampak gelap dan dingin,terlihat berbahaya dari semua yang Loki dan ia saling bicarakan hingga sekarang . Ia bisa merasakan kehancuran sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan ANthony Stark , tapi ia sedang dalam kehancuran , terlalu rusak, untuknya bisa mempelajarinya lebih jauh . Sekarang Loki memiliki pikirannya kembali , Aksinya adalah semua atas pemikirannya ,ia bebas . Dan ia punya banyak waktu untuk bisa melihat dan mempelajari setiap bagian dari Tony Stark .

Setidaknya , setelah ia memberi mortal dihadapannya satu buah Apel Idunn's . Itu perlu dilakukan jika tidak ingin Tony Mati .

Selama Loki berfikir, Tony mengambil sebuah file dan melemparnya kearah Loki sebelum Loki mengehtikan File dengan cover berwarna biru navy itu dengan tangannya "Ini adalah File yang SHIELD miliki tentang diriku" Ujar Tony dan duduk lebih dekat kearah Loki "dan kuharap sebelumnya kau melihatnya terlebih dahulu"

Loki tersenyum dan mendorong gelasnya menjauh lalu mengambil File itu. Ia membukanya dan menemukan halaman pertama berisi data umum pribadi ; tanggal lahir Stark , semua hal yang dimilikinya , alamat dan jaminan sosial. Loki terus mengganti halaman membaca setiap laporan tentang misi IronMan , kondisi dimana Stark nyaris mati atau sekarat . Ia berhenti sesaat dan membaca lebih teliti pada laporan dimana Stark terinfesi racun dari Arc reactornya sendiri , tapi akhirnya ia bergerak kembali.

DIa akhirnya berhenti di lembar yang berisi kondisi dan catatan kesehatan dari penyembuh (atau Dokter , begitu orang midgard menyebutnya) Ketertarikan pada reaksi Stark membuatnya membaca halaman itu secara langsung didepannya " Kesehatan Mental Stark , Tidak stabil " baca Loki,Matanya mengerling dan menemukan Tony

"itu tidak terlalalu mengesankan"ujar Tony,ia menyesap minumannya

"Ketidakbisaannya untuk berkerja sama membuatnya berbahaya untuk organisasi dan anggota tim lainnya"Loki membaca paragraf lain "Ia diidentifikasi mengidap beberapa ganguan mental,narsistic,dan belum jelas dikonfirmasi Bipolar II "Loki berhenti membaca secara jelas meski terus membacanya menelaah setiap informasi dan laporan yang tertulis disana .Akhirnya dia selesai dan sampai di catatan akhir dengan tanda tangan Doktor Arthur "ini adalah opini pribadi saya untuk membuat atau menghentikan semua kontrak dengan Tony IronMan adalah Aset bagi organisasi,Tapi Stark adalah bahaya ia akan membawa kematian sendiri,timnya dan agen tidak bersalah pada suatu saat kedepannya"

Saat Loki selesai ia menatap kembali Stark,dimana ia tengah menyeringai terhadap semua yang sudah Loki baca "teruskan" ujarnya dan menunjuk kearah File "Baca catatan kaki yang ada dilembar selanjutnya"

Loki melakukan apa yang ia katakan dan membalik lembaran file sehingga ia bisa membaca catatan terakhir . Tulisan ini dibuat secara manual,tulisan tangan meski itu merupakan salinan fotokopo dari yang Loki kini pegang . Mata Loki bersinar saat ia membaca kalimat itu " IronMan dibutuhkan dan Stark tidak . SHIELD merekomendasikan untuk menggunakan semua teknologi SHIELD berhasil menciptakan Armor sendiri,Stark tidak akan dibutuhkan adalah organisasi rahasia dan Stark tidak bisa melakukan legalisasi jika kami mencuri teknologinya..."Alis Loki terarkat saat melihat siapa penandatangan laporan itu diakhri "Tertanda tangan Agent Phil Caulson"

"dan itu dialamatkan untuk Anggota dewan keamanan Dunia oleh Directur Fury"Ujar menyimpan minumannya,ia sudah terlalu banyak minum sekarang,dan ia mengambil File itu lagi "sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku ingin menghancurkan SHIELD"

"mereka mengkhianatimu"ujar Loki

"Begitu juga Avenger"ujar Tony "Aku menemukan File ini saat aku memperbaiki komputer SHIELD,aku melakukan beberapa penelitian dan ini menunjuk kearah Agen Romanoff dan Barton yang tidak dikirim untuk menjadi bagian dari Avenger,tapi sebagai oprasi mata mata untuk mendapatkan teknologi america ambil bagian sebagai salah seorang yang akan membuatku keluar"

"bagaimana dengan Thor dan sihijau satunya?"tanya Loki

"Thor hanyalah perwakilan dari Asgard"ujar Tony "ia tidak tahu SHIELD berusaha mencuri dariku,begitu pula dengan Bruce - The Hulk . Dia ada disini agar SHIELD bisa mengawasinya,Memanfaatkannya"

"sepertimu"ujar Loki

"Sepertiku"ujar Tony setuju

Mereka kembali terdiam sebelum Loki kembali mengambil dan membaca File itu,Tony menyibukan dirinya dengan melihat sang Dewa membaca. Akhirnya Loki menutup Filenya "aku mengerti sekarang "ujar Loki "kau ingin balas dendam"

"aku ingin menghancurkan mereka yang berfikir bisa mencuri dariku"ujar Tony geram

Loki tidak pernah...tidak pernah berfikir saat ia datang kemari akan mendapati hal pikir ini adalah perangkap,atau dilihat dari ketertarikan sang mortal pada kemampuannya ia mungkin ingin mempelajari sihir atau mencoba benda yang anti tidak pernah berfikir kalau Stark berubah menjadi temannya.

Meskipun...mereka bukan benar benar temannya,benar bukan?bukan jika mereka berusaha mencuri dari Stark,tidak jika mereka tidak pernah mempercayainya.

"apa yang akan kudapatkan?"tanya Loki tiba tiba membuat perhatian Tony kembali "aku membantumu menghancurkan Dewan keamanan dunia,SHIELD dan juga apa yang kudapatkan?"

"Kesempatan untuk membunuh lebih banyak,Banyak Mortal yang berusaha membunuhmu atau menyiksamu jika mereka memiliki kesempatan"ujar Tony " kau juga akan memiliki akses tidak terbatas untuk uang,Teknologi dan semua peralatan yang aku dan Stark Industri bisa berikan . Mencuri selalu menyenangkan dan bagus,tapi memiliki laboratoriummu sendiri dan bekerja dengan aman akan lebih mudah bukan?"Tony hanya tertawa "Kau juga akan memiliki pintr,aku bisa bekerja dan menyelesaikan hampir setiap masalah dengan bisa membuat Sihir dan teknologi bersama dan semua musuh kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan juga bisa mencari cara agar tetap membuat Thor terjebak di Asgard secara pemanen..."Tony terdiam sesaat dan menyambar gelasnya mengaduk cairan yang tersisa hanya menatapnya "pikirkan apa yang bisa kita capai,Loki,"ujarnya "Kau Penyihir dan pangeran dari Asgard dan aku Pangeran dari Midgar dengan caraku sendiri"

Loki mengangguk ,Tony bisa disebut sebagai pangeran di memiliki Uang,Kekuatan dan kekuasaan . Hampir setiap bisnis dan rumah didunia memiliki teknologi Stark Industri,ia juga bisa dengan mudah untuk memerintah atau membeli apapun dan dengan mudah keluar dari masalah yang ia buat.

Loki berdiri tiba tiba dan berjalan melewati meja bar menghampirinya,ia menarik kaki Tony membuatnya merapat dan selanjutnya yang ia sadari adalah sang dewa yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"jadi"gumamnya,ia meletakan tangannya dikedua bahu Tony,Tony meletakan gelasnya dimeja bar dan menatap Loki "Aku membuatmu imortal dan kita buat kesepakatan bersama,pastikan untuk tidak mengkhianati satu sama lain . kita akan menghancurkan SHIELD dan Dewan keamanan Dunia bersamaan dengan bermain bersama Avenger . Kita berkerja sama membuat Sihir dan Teknologi untuk membuat semua yang berniat menyerang kita tidak bisa mendekati kita .Itu berarti kau tetap membiarkanku jauh dari publikasi atau perhatian pemerintah dan aku akan membuat setiap alien yang berniat menghancurkanmu menjauh atau mati karena kau telah meledakan kapal utama mereka"

Tony mengedip...Oke,Ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau banyak alien yang berniat membunuhnya karena hal itu,tapi Loki disisinya,ia sangat yakin Loki bisa membuatnya tetap hidup.

"terdengar sangat bagus"ujar Tony,tangannya bergerak naik dipunggung Loki sebelum turun membelai pinggul Loki sebelum bergerak kebokongnya,Loki memajukan dirinya,membuat jeansnya menonjol dengan cepat "aku harus mengakui aku tidak memperkirakan ini"ujar Tony,menunjuk pada posisi mereka.

Loki tertawa dan menurunkan dirinya sampai ia bisa berbicara langsung didekat telinga Tony "kau sangat berharap" bisiknya

Tony hanya bisa mengangguk .Yeah dia sangat berharap dan ! ia selalu yang Loki lakukan sekarang dengan menggodanya sebenarnya tidak banyak membantu.

"Jadi tentang kesepakatan"gumam Tony,saat Loki menekan bibirnya kearah Telinga Tony dan disepanjang dagunya (janggut kambingnya)

"aku yakin itu bisa sedikit diatur dengan tambahan beberapa aturan spesifik"gumam Loki "tapi aku tidak terburu buru juga"

"yeah...Begitu juga aku"Tony menahan nafas saat bibir Loki menyentuh melihat sang Dewa dan matanya yang menggelap "Pekerjaan bisa ditunda" uajr Tony setuju

Loki menyeringai "tepat" ia semakin menekankan bibir mereka,sang mortal mendesah dan benar Pekerjaan bisa ditunda dan menunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony menyeringai saat ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Loki - Dewa Tipu daya dan Kebohongan - terbaring di sisinya , bekas gigitan masih tampak jelas dilehernya . Tony mengigitnya cukup keras , itu karena Loki yang berteriak ' sobek kulit itu , aku tidak peduli , hanya masuki aku dengan keras ! ' dan yah , ia melakukannya . Setidaknya bekasnya mulai memudar dan kemungkinan akan segera hilang dalam waktu setengah jam .

Ia meregangkan dirinya , menikmati setiap tarikan otot ditempat yang benar , lalu Tony bangun . JARVIS dengan segera membuat jendela lebih terang dan mulai memberitahukan hal-hal spele seperti cuaca , suhu , keberadaan Avenger , laporan dari Papper ( ditambah keluhan betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya dia dll ) dan terakhir kegiatan yang dilakukan SHIELD yang mencoba meng-hack JARVIS .

Tony menyeringai saat Jarvis mengatakan padanya kalau SHIELD berhasil masuk ke sistemnya yang sebelumnya sudah Tony atur sedemikian rupa untuk mereka ; Yang berisi beberapa fakta kecil tentang rancangan senjatanya yang sudah lama ( yang memang dikususkan untuk bisa dilihat oleh publik ) , beberapa code yang bersangkutan dengan JARVIS dan beberapa sistem keamanan dan tentu saya beberapa laporan medis tentang kesehatan Tony .

Jika Tony ingin menghancurkan SHIELD, dia tidak ingin mereka mengetahuinya sebelum semuanya terlambat ; sampai ia dan loki bisa dengan mudah dan cepat membuat mereka hancur . Itu berarti memberikan Fury dan kumpulan anggota Band-nya sedikit informasi palsu berupa ; beberapa skema rancangan Lengan Armornya dan juga robotnya ,beberapa informasi tentang Arc Reactor teknologi dan bagaimana itu menjalankan Armornya beberapa informasi tidak relefan lainnya . Fury akan sangat snenag , berfikir kalau dia perlahan bisa masuk ke sistemnya dan akhirnya Tony akan tertawa saat SHIELD bermain seperti anak kecil dengan semua informasi itu .

Tony melakukan peregangan kembali sebelum ia turun dari tempat tidur , dan kemudian Loki berguman dibelakangnya tapi ia tidak bangung , hanya menarik selimutnya merapat dan megatakan sesuatu tanpa ada suara yang keluar .

Tony menatapanya sesaat karena , Serius , Dewa kelicikan dan Tipumuslihat (dan Api , ia yakin ia pernah membacanya entah dimana atau kapan ) kini ada di kasurnya setelah malam penuh Sex yang sangat serius dan luarbiasa . Hidup Tony benar-benar luar biasa . DIa , Tony , sangat luar biasa . Ini hanya satu contoh .

Tony mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya , setelah hal itu terlintas dipikirannya dan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi . Semua ini sangat baik untuk Egonya , tapi dia tidak akan membuatnya (egonya) mengambil alih semuanya .

Bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ia mulai menyalakan Shower , dan tony langsung membersihkan rambutnya lalu tubuhnya . Air hangat memberikan sensasi menyegarkan pada semua bagian tubuhnya yang kaku , dan tony merasa sangat , sangat tenang setelah ia membersihkan semua sabun dari tubuhnya . Ia kemudian pikirannya tersadar dan menegang saat Tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan dingin menekannya dari belakang .

"tentunya kau tidak takut padaku " gumam loki tepat dikuping disampinya membuat Tony bergetar " terutama setelah semalam"

"Aku Idiot jika tidak sedikitpun takut padamu" Ujar Tony .

Loki tertawa kecil dan SIAL itu membuat Tony menegang dibagian bawah . Hanya dalam 3 detik . "Kau jauh lebih pintar dari semua orang yang pernah datang dan dekat denganku, Stark"

"aku selalu mengatakan itu " ia mendengus , ia berbalik sedikit, hanya untuk melihat sedikti kearah loki dari sudut matanya. "Aku tersadar untuk semua alasan yang tepat " ujarnya pada sang Dewa

"Oh?" Loki bergumam , satu alisnya naik . Rambutnya tampak lebih gelap dibawah siraman air , jatuh lurus dan tampak lembut melewati kepalanya . Tony sangat ingin merasakannya diantara tangannya . Ia berharap meremasnya saat Loki menyetubuhi-nya...Oke , Jadi , Ia dengan jelas menginginkan sex lebih banyak bersama loki , tidak ada argument dalam hal itu . " kau terlihat memiliki masalah " komentar Loki , dan saat Tony berkedip dan menatapnya kembali Loki tampak tengah memperhatikan bagian bawahnya ; Lebih rincinya pada ereksi yang kini tampak jelas terlihat kearah perutnya .

"yeah..." Tony bergumam " bisa kau bantu aku dengan ini?"

Loki tersenyum dan membalik tubuh Tony,menekannya kearah dinding , Tony mendesis saat perasaan dingin terasa dipunggungnya . Lalu Loki berlutut didepannya , dan oke , ia luar biasa tampak sangat panas .

" bersyukurlah Stark " ujar loki dan tangannya naik menyentuh ereksi Tony " aku tidak berlutut pada siapapun"

"ohh aku akan membalasnya dengan cepat juga memuaskan dan kau tahu itu " ujar Tony . Ia tidak bisa menahanya lebih jauh ; ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan mendorong tangannya menyentuh rambut Loki yang basah . Loki bergumam dan menarik kepalanya saat air atuh dan turun dari kulit pucatnya . "ayo lakukan " Ujar Tony dan menarik kepala Loki kembali . "aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengannya"

Loki menurunkan kepalanyanya saat tangannya menggenggam sepanjang ereksi tony, bibirnya tertarik dan ia mulai menjilat atasnya sebelum memberikan Tony seringai lebar dan kembali menunduk untuk memasukan semuanya kemulutnya .

***

Lutut Tony terasa sedikit sakit , tapi lain dari itu Tony merasa sangat luarbiasa , jadi ia merasa sangat senang saat ia mendului loki untuk masuk ke dapur penthousenya . Avenger masih ada diluar Tower dan Papper sedang menangani semua rapat untuk seminggu kedepan ( Tony terlalu semangat saat terakhir kali ia ada didalam armornya saat ia menghancurkan tiga dinding,dua meja dalam satu lantai, jadi...yeah,Papper sedang menangani mereka untuk beberapa waktu ) yang artinya Loki bebas untuk berkeliaran di Tower , dan dia juga Tony bebas untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka .

"Jadi , menjatuhkan SHIELD " tony berguman bersamaan dengannya menuangkan satu cangkir kopi . Ia juga menuangkan satu untuk Loki ; Ia tidak yakin kalau Asgard bahkan pernah melihat Kopi sebelumnya , Tapi ia dalam kondisi mood yang bagus , dan dia selalu membuatkan kopi atau sarapan untuk semua one nightstand-nya , jadi ... yah , Loki bukan benar benar one-noght standnya ; Tony melihat banyak sex kedepannya . Jadi , ia membuatkan Kopi untuk Loki , terserah .

Loki mengendus gelasnya dan menyesapnya sedikit dan Tony terbahak saat melihat Loki mengernyit karena rasa kopi itu .

"ini pahit" gumam Loki

"beberapa orang memasukan gula atu cream ,bebrapa keduanya " ujar tony "itu membuat rasanya lebih manis"

"hmm" gumam loki dan duduk disalah satu kursi didepan konter Tony didepannya dan mereka bisa saling memandang .

"jadi , SHIELD " ujar Tony "bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?aku punya beberapa ide , Tapi..."

"Aku punya sesautu yang bisa membantu kita untuk memata-matai SHIELD " Ujar Loki bersamaan mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan , Sihir mengalir dikulit dan bajunya seperti aliran listrik . Hal Pertama yang berubah adalah Rambutnya ; Rambutnya Tumbuh lebih tebal dan panjang, jatuh bebas bergelombang melewati bahunya . Bentuk wajahnya sedikit berubah , jadi tampak lebih lancip dan lembut,tubuhnya mulai menyusut hingga hanya tinggal lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari terakhir yang berubah adalah warna matanya , Warna hijau cemerlangnya berkilat seoalh menyala sebelum kemudian meredup dan berubah menjadi biru pucat nyaris keabuan.

Saat cahaya itu akhirnya meredup tony berkedip beberapa kali . Karena bukannya Loki yang kini duduk didepannya Tony malah mendapati wanita yang sangat,sangat sangat menawan,dengan setiap lekukan ditempat yang seharusnya.

"Uh..."gagap Tony

"perkenalkan Lady Loki " Wanita itu - Loki- berkata dengan seringai . Itu adalah seringai yang sama , tarikan bibir yang sama yang membuat semua orang mengenali Loki dan takut jika ia akan menyerang...dimana dia akan melakukannya , Jadi mereka yang melihatnya menuruti apa yang insting mereka katakan untuk segera melarikan diri . "aku selalu lebih Tinggi " tambah Loki,Suaranya masih terdengar angkuh meski sedikit lebih lembut,lebih feminim " dan aku selalu membiarkan warna mataku tetap sama . Tapi,kesempatan untuk bertemut Thor saat berada di SHIELD terlalu tinggi , dan aku tidak akan membuat itu menjadi pernah melihat Lady Loki sebelumnya " Loki yang wanita atau pria - terserah - menggerutu dan memiringkan kepalanya . dan tiba tiba ia berubah lagi rambutnya berubah menjadi pirang bukannya hitam loki memainkan jarinya "Lebih baik"ujarnya dan menyeringai kearah Tony

"Baiklah..." gumam sang mortal ini salah satu trik yang tidak kau tunjukan padaku semalam"

Seriangi LOki melebar " aku harus meyakinkan kau menerimaku dan tidur denganku dengan wujud lelaki saat pertama kali . Terlalu banyak partner masa laluku lebih memilih untuk bersamaku dengan wujud wanita setelah mereka mengetahui keahlianku"

"yeah...mereka idiot "ujar Tony ,membuat Loki mengedip pedanya "Serius,kau luar biasa dengan bentuk apapun,atau transformasi apapun yang kau pakai"lanjut Tony,mengedikan bahunya saat Loki terus memandangnya "aku akan menyetubuhimu dalam bentuk apapun"

"Hmm"gumam Loki,Bibir pink nya yang penuh tampak merengut .Tony menelan ludahnya. SIALAN. "Bagus"ujar Loki akhirnya "karena bentuk ini terlalu banyak menguran energi dan tidak suka bertahan terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya kulakukan"

"Tidak masalah untukku , Babe"dengus Tony lagi. "jadi kau masuk ke SHIELD dengan wujud Lady Loki dan memata-matai Fury juga yang lainnya?"

Loki mengangguk "Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan telport dan memata -matai mereka tanpa terlihat , Sangat baik dan tidak banyak mengambil perhatian . Mereka tidak bisa mendeteksi meski Thor tidak sebaik yang ia perlihatkan,ia sangat baik dalam mendeteksi energi sihir yang kutinggalkan dalam ruangan . JIka kita ingin menghancurkan SHIELD kita harus berhati-hati melangkah "

"yeah aku mengerti itu "ujar Tony. " dan aku punya orang dalam yang bisa membantu . Tapi " dan disini ia menarik tangan Loki,membuat sang dewa mengernyit "kau harus berhati hati,kau dengar ? aku tidak ingin partnerku membuat dirinya tertangkap atau tidak memiliki suasana hati yang baik saat harus melakukan misi penyelamatan"

"Ohh Stark...aku tidak tahu kau begitu sangat peduli " Loki otomatis berdiri dan menghampiri Tony,menyentuh pipinya .

Tony mendengus "kembali ke Stark eh?"tanyanya,ia menepis tangan loki darinya

"kau memanggilku Ridholp dan aku memanggilmu Stark "ujar Loki "sangat adil bukan?"

"seperti kau pernah berbuat adil"ujar Loki

"dan kau juga?"Loki membalasnya

"Touche"seringai Tony .Loki menarik tangannya memberikan gesture kecil saat tempat gula dan sendok muncul begitu saja,dalam dia Loki memasukan sesendok Gula dan tidak bicara sampai ia menyesap kopinya dan mengangguk sebagai tanda ia menyukainya , sementra Tony hanya melihatnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka,dengan sihir yang dilihatnya . "Kita bisa berkerja lebih menditail untuk kesepakatan kita , tapi aku lebih suka menunggu untuk menandatangani apapun bentuk persertujuan sampai kau memakan satu Apel Emas "

"Apel Emas?"tanya Tony,mengesampingkan pikirannya

"mmm"gumam Loki lagi " Seperti yang kukatakan,aku tidak membuat kesepakatan dengan Mortal"

"Yeah " gerutu tony "jadi bagaimana tepatnya kau mendapatkan apel emas ini?"

"mencurinya tentu saja " ujar Loki dan menyeringai " Idunn selalu mengawasi ketat setiap buah apelnya,Tapi ada terlalu banyak yang bisa ditemukan yang perlu kulakukan adalah hanya menyembunyikan diriku,curi beberapa dan sangat membantu jika kita memiliki persediaan disaat kita terluka; Satu gigitan bisa menyembuhkan satu luka paling parah"

"berapa banyak yang harus kumakan agar aku bisa menjadi sepertimu dan Thor?"tanya Tony diatara Gelasnya

"hanya Satu"jawa Loki "Itu hanya perlu dikonsumsi satu buah perseribu kita tidak memakan apael itu lagi,kekuatan,waktu dan kecepatan akan segera turun drastis dan berjalan normal kembali seperti Mortal biasa"

"mungkin aku bisa mempelajarinya"gumam Tony,Membayangkan apabila dia bisa menumbuhkan pohon aple emasnya ada penjelasan Ilmiah dibalik kekuatan Apel emas yang bisa memberikan pemakanya Waktu hidup tak terbatas,kekuatan dan tampak seperti sihir ; Tony yakin sihir hanyalah bentuk lain dari energi itu sendiri, salah satu yang manusia belum bisa untuk mendeteksi dan dengan waktu yang cukup,Tony Bisa,terutama jika ia bisa terus mempelajarinya selama beberapa ribu tahun kedepan daripada menghitung enak atau tujuh tahun seperti seharusnya.

"Aku suka pikiranmu "Suara Loki memecah semua pikiran tony,membuat sangan jenius berkedip beberapa saat "sangat mengesankan melihat kau bekerja dengan bikiranmu" tambah Loki

"Kau sendiri tidak buruk,Raindeer Games "Senyum Tony "aku menemukan kau tampak terlihat sangat menawan saat kau mengucapkan setiap kata sihirmu"

"itu salah satu bagian yang cukup sulit " Ujar Loki "sihir tidak akan banyak bermaanfaat saat kau tidak itu kau harus menggunakan pikiran dan suaramu disaat bersamaan"

"aku bisa mempelajarinya"dengsu tony

"Aku bisa mengajarimu"usul Loki

Tony mengedip "Serius?"

Sang Dewa mengangguk "Selama kau mengajariku ilmu pengetahuan midgardian kekuatan Apel emas,kau akan lebih mudah mempelajari sihir yang ada disekitarmu"

"dan dengan penjelasanku , kau akan mengerti bagaimana cara kerja teknologi kami tanpa batas waktu "Tony menyeringai

Loki tertawa dan menyelesaikan kopi-nya sebelum ia menyodorkannya kembali pada tony . "aku mau lagi"

"kenapa tidak tuan putri , aku senang memberimu satu lagi " gerutu tony mengejek , meski ai akhirnya mengambil gelas itu "ada yang lain bisa kuberikan untukmu ?sarapan ala inggris mungkin ?"

"tergantung dari apa itu isi dari sarapan ala inggris "jawab loki

Tony mendengus "tidak tahu , aku hanya pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan itu sebelumnya . aku hanya bisa membuat telur dan bacon atau omelet "

"seperti yang kubisa" ujar loki dan berdiri

"Kau tahu cara memasak?"tanya Tony yang kembali menghampiri Loki setelah ia mengisi ulang gelasnya dengan kopi

"tentu saja aku bisa "degus Loki "hanya karena aku dibesarkan sebagai pangeran bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri "

"aku senang mengetahuinya " ujar tony " Karena kebanyakan aku hanya bisa membuat beberapa makanan,tapi kebenyakan dari itu adalah makanan beku atau instan yang bisa langusng masuk microwave"

"aku bisa memasak beberapa makanan"ujar Loki "itu selama kau bisa memuaskan aku di kasur - atau permukaan datar lainnya - aku tidak akan masalah untuk memasak"

Tony hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya seketika saat ia membayangkan perkataan Loki . Oh wow tentu saja ia bisa melakukan sex dengan loki di meja dapur di dapur umum . Ia membayangkan melakukannya , keduanya telanjang seluruhnya dan malamnya ia akan makan bersama Avenger , Clint dan Natasha tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau meja didepan mereka pernah menahan seorang Dewa yang telanjang .

Tony mencibir pada dirinya sendiri , dan dia bergetar saat merasakan Nafs loki dibelakang telinganya "kau memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal" gumanya "berbagilah"

Sekali lagi Tony bergetar tapi akhirnya berhasil menjawab "Nanti . Kita punya rencana yang haru dibuat ; kontrak yang harus ditulis, ingat?"

"kau tidak menyenangkan"cibir Loki tapi akhirnya menjauh "kau mau membantuku memasak?" ujar Loki menawarkan

"waw kau menawarkan sesuatu dengan baik ?" tanya Tony "Dunia akan segera berakhir"

"berterimakasihlah" desah Loki "dan kau tidak bisa mengukur akhir dunia hanya dari kondisi persaanku ; Dewa kebohongan ingat ?"

Tony menyeringai dan berbalik untuk menyolek pipinya ; dan itu sangat aneh , ia tidak pernah melakukan itu dan Loki tampak sangat terkejut juga , tapi terserah .  
Mereka pernah menjadi musuh dan masih , sampai kontrak itu ditandatangani - tapi mereka akan membentuk hubungan baru,saat mereka menempatkan diri mereka satu untuk yang lain . Jadi Tony melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Ia tidak peduli . Ia akhirnya akan menghancurkan SHIELD seperti apa yang mereka tengah coba lakukan padanya . Loki tampaknya menyadari tingkah aneh Tony, dan ia tersenyum karenanya ; halus dan lembut yang tidak seharusnya ada di wajah sang dewa , tapi setidaknya...bagus . Ia hanya memberi Tony ciuman ringan sebelum berjalan kearah lemari pendingin ,mencari bahan untuk membuat sarapan . Tony tersenyum dan berbalik pergi untuk mencari celana di lemarinya .

***

Akhirnya Tonylah yang harus berakhir untuk memasak. Jika memilih satu hal yang ia bisa masak - selain pasta dan pizza beku - maka itu adalah sarapan . Keahlian yang ia dapat setelah mengurus salah satu partner semalamnya . Ia tidak selalu memiliki Papper untuk menendang mereka keluar.

Dan lagi, loki menginginkan kontrak itu untuk segera dibuat secepat mungkin yang mereka bisa, yang berarti itu juga memberi Tony keimortalan yang sama dengan Loki dan Thor bagi lebih cepat . Dan itu tentu saja berarti segera untuk mencuri Apelnya . Oh, Tony selalu menyenangkan.

Jadi Loki memberikan Tony Ciuman singkat sebelum ia menghilang-menggunakan jalan tersembunyi di Yggdrasil , ujarnya , yang tentu saja Tony tidak mengerti . ia hanya mendengus,membayangkan Loki akan menjelaskan itu padanya nanti,dan kembali bilang ia hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit,mungkin sedikit lebih lama ,yang berarti memberi Tony waktu untuk membuatkan mereka berdua sarapan ; sarapan porsi besar , karena melihat nafsu makan Thor yang normal di asgard , dan Tony akan membutuhkannya nanti saat ia selesai memakan apel itu.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan menata piring dengan dua porsi besar sarapan -Telur,bacon,roti panggang,tumis tomat,ham goreng,jamur dan buah - saat loki muncul kembali . ia oleng sesaat sebelum berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya , mata tony segera menyadari dan menemukan tidak ada tanda-tanda terluka .

"berjalan baik?"tanyanya

"ya"jawab Loki "hanya sedikit sulit melakukan perjalan dengan jalan rahasia. aku akan menjelaskan perbedaan antara perjalanan yang biasa kulakuan dengan perjalanan menggunakan Bifrost nanti"

"oke" hanya itu yang Tony katakan

Loki menggelengkan kepalanya,mungkin berusaha mengembalikan sihirnya,atau menyingkirkan pikirannya,Tony tidak tahu -sebelum kemudian dia mengeluarkan tas kulit dari kantung bajunya...yang,Oke bagaimana bisa hal itu bisa muat disana?tapi terserah . Tony tidak mau bertanya tentang kemudian membuka ikatannya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang adalah Apel.

Itu adalag...yeah,emas, seperti yang tony bayangkan. Selembar daun masih tampak dan terhubung pada rantingnya,dan kulitnya tampak dari emas asli,seperti penutup wajah armor tony,hanya saja lebih bercahaya,Loki hanya menggenggam apel itu keluar dan tony tidak ragu-ragu menghampirinya lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Loki.

Berat,lebih berat dari apel biasanya -dan tampak bersinar . Pikiran Tony sekali lagi meledak; ia harus bias membuat hal seperti ini suatu waktu. Menyimpan sample dari taman dimana mereka tumbuh,sempel dari apel yang sesunggungnya,dan setiap infromasi yang loki tahu...jika tony bisa mengetahui secara jelas menduplikasi Apel emasnya sendiri,ia dan Loki tidak harus kembali ke asgard untuknya.  
Tentu saja Sihir harus terlibat,lalu manusia belum sampai untuk mengungkapkan hal itu.

Oh,Tapi Tony,Tony Stark jeniu,meskipun itu dalam standar orang Asgard,dan dia akan segera menjadi akan melakukannya,ia memiliki banyak waktu

"jadi?"suara loki menyadarkan pemikiran Tony,sang Mortal-Ha! itu tidak akan lama lagi,lihat dirinya

"yeah benar"Tony menarik nafas dalam dan berkata dalam hati "Selama tinggal" pada kemortalannya,dan mulai memakannya

ia mempercayai sedikit-banyak sampai saat menginginkan kesepakatan ini; ia tidak akan membunuh Tony dengan Apel hanya bukan akan lebih kearah mematahkan lehernya daripada Tony mulai mengunyah,membiarkan rasa luarbiasa dan menyegarkan dari Apel terbaik memenuhi indra perasanya dan turun kekerongkonganya . Sialan itu adalah Apel terenak yang pernah ia ia bisa suatu hari ia akan membuat rasa itu secara nyata dan mebuatnya ulang,ia akan mebuat ribuan dan memasukannya pada kekayaannya yang sudah sangat -anak akan memakan Apel sebagai sarapan,makan sian dan makan malah jika mereka merakan rasa luar biasa ini.

"makan semua,daun,ranting biji termasuk"perintah Loki

Tony hanya mengangguk ; Perintah termudah yang pernah diberikan padanya . Loki melihatnya dengan tertarik , selama tony memakan semua apelnya,bahkan sampai akhirnya ia menjilati jarinya saat ia sialan yang luar biasa.

"aku tidak merasa perbedaan"ujar Tony saat ia selesai memakan apelnya

Loki memutar matanya dan memukul Tony .tepat di KERAS.

"AWWW,dasar kau brengsek!"Keluh Tony dan mengelus lengannya "untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

"itu adalah kekuatan penuhku" ujar loki padanya "dan jika kau tetap mortal,lenganmu akan menghilang setenganya,hancur"

Tony mengelus .KEREN

"jadi...hanya seperti itu?"tanyanya"aku seorang dewa?"

"tepat"seringai Loki,ia duduk dimeja bar dan menyodorkan sepiring sarapan porsi besar padanya "sekarang akan membuthkannya,tubuhmu baru saja menyesuaikan diri terlalu banyak dalam waktu yang sangat-sangat singkat,kau tidak akan merasakannya sekarang,kau perlu makan dan beristirahat"

Tony hanya mempercayai Loki pada hal ini ; ia sudah berusia ribuan tahun (atau tony pikir seperti itu), ia tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpater 3.

"Jadi,Tentu ada beberapa hal yang harus kita diskusikan sebelum kita menandatangani kesepakatan ini" ujar Tony beberapa menit tidak bercanda;Nafsu makan Tony meningkat seketika dan segala yang diatas piringnya tampak sangat menggiurkan,perutnya seolah tidak memiliki ia belum menemukannya sampai saat ini,ia sudah memakan setengah bongkah roti. "Seperti Invasi misalnya" ujar tony

Loki menaikan alisnya sambil menusuk bacon-nya dengan garpu- dan Tony tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya karena bacon itu sangat sulit dan mengsalkan untuk dimakan dengan alat seperti itu "jika kau menginginkan kata Maaf,kau tidak akan mendapatkanya" ujar sang dewa "setidaknya tidak dengan cara yang halus atau tulus,bagaimanapun jadinya" ujarnya " aku mengakui sedikit menyesal menghancurkan aku tinggal disini aku semakin menyadari tidak semua penghuni midgard adalah mahluk tidak berguna"

"senang mendengarnya"dengus tidak memikirkan hal baik akan terjadi ; Ia tahu Loki bukanlah orang juga Loki seorang Dewa; mereka hanya memiliki nilai moral yang kecil dan sedikit berbeda sifat.

"aku tidak lagi dipengaruhi,setidaknya tidak seperti 'the litle hawk' sebelumnya" lanjut Loki "The other- salah satu yang mengepalai Chitauri memiliki alasan untuk mempengaruhiku,aku semua itu adalah putus asa dan aku memimpin mereka kemari atas kemauanku"

"Apa itu semua juga atas kemauanmu,pemikiranmu?"tanya Tony "karena invasi yang kau bawa tampak tidak sebagus seharusnya"

Loki menyeringai "aku tidak ingin mengatur atau menguasi midgard,jika pemikiranmu kearah tidak aku tidak pernah ingin memimpin banyak aturan ,terlalu banyak orang yang harus didengar,saat aku menjadi seorang raja atau lebih banyak mempersiapkan diri sebagai bayangan,menarik benang diantara mereka,bekerja dengan...sihirku,kau bisa bilang,dari raja berarti kau haru mendengarkan setiap masalah yang terjadi,sesuatu yang sangat sedikit membuatku tertarik atau terbaik adalah menjadi tangan kanan Thor ,suara yang memberikan gagasan dan pemikiran saat ia membutuhkan tidak pernah menginginkan duduk diatas tahta -tahta manapun itu- untuk diriku sendiri"

"senang mendengarnya"komentar Tony "jadi kau tidak dikontrol,tapi...the other ini,memiliki pengaruh kekuatan terhadapmu"

"ia selalu mengawasi" angguk Loki "ia membuat ikatan yang mirip dengan Scapter yang mempengaruhi Barton dan tidak bisa mengontrol setiap pikiran dan langkahku,karena seorang boneka tidak akan bisa menjadi pemipin pasukan yang membutuhkanku untuk bisa berfikir membutukannya juga untuk beradaptasi dengan setiap other hanya disana,memperhatikan dari balik layar,memastikan kalau aku melakukan apa yang ia hijau itu memutuskan ikatannya saat ia menggunakanku sebagai objek dekorasi ruang tengahmu"

"yang sangat luar biasa dan aku tidak akan pernah puas mengatakannya bagaimanapun"sela Tony " karena,serius,melihat orang brengsek yang melemparku keluar jendela,tertanam di lantai rumahku adalah hal yang luar biasa hebat"

"dan aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi pada musuhku juga"setuju Loki "aku melemparmu keluar jendela,seperti yang kau katakan,aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu terlihat senang ditengah kesakitanku"

"sebenarnya bukan karena kau kesakitan" ujar Tony "hanya...melihatmu terbenam didalam lantai"

Loki menyeringai and memasukan potongan bacon kemulutnya,mengunyahnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan "saat the Other menemukanku,aku tidak berada dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk melakukan perintahnya,atau sang Mad Tittan"

"Mad Titan?"

"Sosok asli yang sangat menginginkan Tesserac"ujar Loki "midgard secara kebetulan yang mengenaskan,adalah planet yang menyimpannya selama Titan tidak terlalu peduli pada planet ini,karena ini adalah jembatan antara asgard dan kesembilan realm lainnya"

"dan sekarang mereka tidak lagi ada disini?"tanya tony

"aku tidak yakin"ujar Loki "ia bisa saja datang kemari dan membunuh Orang-orang yang mengalahkan akan memakan waktu Tesserac ia tidak memiliki cara untuk sampai dan menjejakan kakinya disini dalam waktu asgard akan selalu melindungi midgard karena fungsinya sebagai jembatan untuk asgard"

"jadi kami terlindungi karena asgard menginginkan diri mereka tetap aman"ujar Tony

Loki mengangguk "dasarnya, mengapa Thor menjadi pelindung Midgard sama dengan melindungi Asgard dan sembilan Realm lainnya"

"keren" ujar Tony "jadi kami Mortal sebenarnya berada ditengah dua kekuatan besar"

"Mm" gumam Loki dengan sedikit anggukan "tapi ingat,kau bukan lagi Mortal"

Tony Yeah,Luar biasa.

"kita akan menanganinya bersama saat itu datang"ujar Tony,kembali ke subjek inti pembicaraan mereka "Kau tidak tertarik untuk menguasai bumi lagi,itu hal yang paling penting untukku"

"kau sudah menguasainya terlebih dahulu"komentar Loki dengan sinar kesenangan bermain dimata hijaunya. "Dengan semua teknologi ciptaanmu,kekayaanmu,dan sudah mencari tahu tentangmu sejak kita masih saling bisa membuat seisi ruangan berlutut hanya dengan beberapa kalimat."

Tony menyeringai karenanya,ingat bagaimana konferensi pers berakhir saat ia kembali dari meminta ruangan untuk duduk beristirahat dan ia mendapatkannya,tidak ada pertanyaan Loki akan ia ajak berkerja sama lebih awal jika ia bersikap manis dan mengesankan bukannya gila dan bernafsu membunuh dia dan seluruh penduduk bumi pada lagi,Jika loki memang benar menginginkan untuk menguasai Bumi,Ia akan segera sukses mendapatkannya,tidak peduli apapun yang SHIELD lakukan dalam prosesnya.

"jadi," Tony berdiri dan berdeham membersihkan memperhatikan dengan penasaran bersamaan dengan beberapa lembar kertas baru dan pena,yang kenyataanya sangat menganggu dan susah untuk dilakukan daripada dan Steve keduanya menyukai menggunakan Pena dan kertas,dimana Tony lebih memilih menggunakan StarkPad dan teknologi lainnya. " Jadi," ulangnya saat ia duduk berhadapan dengan Loki, "kita harus menuliskan apa yang sebenarnya kita akan lakukan dan inginkan dalam kesepakatan beranggapan kalau kau akan melakukan kontrak yang lebih mengikat setelah kita menandatanganinya?"

"Menyihir kontrak untuk kesepakatan harus ditandatangani dengan darah," Loki hanya mengangguk : yeah Sihir memang aneh,jalankan saja.

"Baiklah,"Angguk Tony "Peraturan pertama ,tentu saja, kita tidak boleh mengianati atau membunuh satu sama lain."

"kita harus memilih setiap kata dengan hati-hati," ujar Loki. "Karena pasti ada kemungkinan suatu saat kita harus bertingkah menghianati satu sama lain untuk keluar dari masalah atau keadaan tertentu."

"seperti jika SHIELD menangkapku dan aku akan bertingkah seolah aku menentangmu untuk bisa melarikan diri,"ujar Tony,Loki mengangguk.  
"yeah ,kita bisa melihatnya seperti kasus tertentu kita harus mengambil langkah menghianati satu sama lain dengan terlihat memang harus seperti itu."

"kita juga harus bisa memilih dalam keadaan apapun saat kita menjalankan rencana kita untuk menghancurkan SHIELD dan World Security Council," ujar Loki,Tony menengadah menatapnya "memilih apakah kita akan terus bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan mereka dengan aman dan tanpa penghianatan setelah beberapa musuh kita mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Loki. " atau kita akan kembali menjadi musuh setelah kita berhasil mengurus SHIELD sampai selesai?"

"aku akan memilih untuk tetap menjadi Partner,dalam setiap hal,"ujar Tony. "aku beranggapan kau memiliki cukup banyak Musuh sama banyak pesaing bisnis diluar sana yang ingin kujatuhkan,itu belum termasuk beberapa orang gila yang akan senang melihat SHIELD disisiku,seseorang yang bisa kupercayai,adalah sesuatu yang menguntungkan."

"dan kau akan bersedia membantuku untuk mengalahkan musuhku?"tanya Loki. "aku memiliki banyak sekali musuh,sebagian dari mereka berasal dari Realm lain"

"Aku sangat percaya diri apalagi jika itu bersangkutan dengan Armor dan kejeniusanku," dengus Tony. "dan sekarang secara fisik aku lebih kuat dan akan hidup lebih lama,jadi...aku membutuhkan beberapa musuh untuk bertarung untuk beberapa ratus tahun kedepan."

Loki tertawa dan menekan jarinya menarik kertas yang selam ini Tony dengan mudahnya menarik itu dari tangan sang penemu kearahnya. "bolehkah?"tanyanya,menunjuk pada memberikannya pada loki dengan gumaman sambil melihat keabawah kearah kertas . "mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan..."gumamnya dan mulai menuliskan semua ide yang terlintas dipikirannya.

***

Hal itu menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam,karena tentu saja. Tony dan Loki orang brengsek yang saling mencurigai,dan tetap belum saling mempercayai satu sama lain,setidaknya belum sampai kontraknya berargumentasi pada setiap point sampai sub-point dan mereka secara berkala berusaha untuk menulis ulang segalanya jadi mereka bisa mendapatkan kesepakatan terbaik.

Semua akhirnya bisa dibahas,bagaimanapun juga,karena mereka akhirnya selesai dengan setiap isi kontrak- dan tony kembali serius setelah ia merasa kesakitan karena diam dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama- kontrak itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka nyaman satu sama kesepakatan memiliki porsi yang sama untuk mereka dalam hal keuntungan,karena Tony dan loki memiliki Keahlian untuk perang mulut satu sama sebelum diberikan Apel emas mereka memang memiliki persamaan dan kesetaraan sebagai Partner.

"Akhirnya,"erang Tony saat ia selesai membaca kembali kontrak akhir mengeluarkan sebuah perkament entah dari mana ia menyimpan benda itu,ia tengah menggumamkan mantra pengikat pada perkamen usdah menuliskan setiap hal didalamnya dengan bahasa inggris,jadi Tony bisa mengerti-dan membuat sang manusia bisa membacanya kembali.

"sekarang kita hanya perlu menandatanganinya,"ujar Loki dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari sepatu Okay,bagaimana ia menyimpan benda itu disana sebelumnya?

"kau harus mengajarkanku cara menyembunyikan senjata seperti itu"ujar Tony

Loki menyeringai. "aku akan membuatkanmu beberapa belati,mereka selalu nyaman digunakan dan mudah ditargetkan"

"Keren," hanya itu yang Tony bisa katakan

"ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebelum menandatangani ini,"ujar Loki membuat alis Tony terangkat.

"Lakukan saja,"gumamnya

"seperti yang kau tahu,aku bukanlah Aesir secara lahiriah"ujar Loki

Tony mengernyit "apa?"

Loki mencerminkan ekspresi bingungnya. "kau tahu aku diadopsi."

"yeah"Angguk Tony, "tapi...tunggu kau tidak sejenis dengan Thor?"

"Tidak,"jawab Loki,terlihat terkejut karena Tony tidak mengetahuinya. "aku adalah Jotun;Frost Giant tepatnya."

Tony menatapnya. "aku tidak memiliki ide tentang semua ini."aku saja,ia mengetahu dan mencari tahu tentang Norse Mytology saat Loki sampai dan mengambil Tesseract,tapi dia memiliki,beberapa ribu hal yang yang harus dilakukan,dan membaca File tentang Loki tidak masuk kedalam daftar utamanya.

Loki tampak...seperti tidak memiliki ide untuk mengatakan lebih semakin dalam sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku akan membahas ini lebih lanjut denganmu nanti untuk beberapa hal,karena sebagai partner kau harus tahu tentangku." dan ia tampak tidak suka dengan hal ini,tapi terserah. "pointku adalah aku bukan AEsir;wujud yang kau lihat saat ini bukalah diriku yang sebenarnya."

"oh,Ok,"jawab Tony. "jadi,apa, kau punya tanduk sungguhan atau sesuatu?sisik atau ekor?"

Loki mendesah,terlihat antara terganggu dan tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"tidak."jawab sang dewa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "hanya kulit berwarna biru dan mata tubuhku juga jauh,jauh lebih rendah dari mortal kebanyakan pada umumnya"

"Oke..."Gumam sangat penasaran,benar-benar penasaran,karena alien berwana biru?Keren,sederhana dan Loki...well,dia terlihat tidak senang berbagi informasi tentang hal ini ia tampak tidak senang dengan semua hal tentang Jotun yang ia katakan...pasti ada penyebannya,Tony tahu,dan ia penasaran jika loki akan menceritakannya suatu saat kedepannya.

"yang kumaksudkan adalah Sihirku berubah saat aku ada dalam mode Jotunku,"lanjut Loki. "yang lainnya membaur;suhu tubuhku akan jauh menurun dan aku akan bisa memanipulasi dan membuat Es,aku juga memiliki tolerasi tinggi terhadapa suhu dalam mode Jotunku semua hal akan terasa lebih mudah."

"karena itu wujud aslimu," sela menganngguk."jadi kau bisa lebih mudah menggunakan sihirmu saat dalam wujud aslimu?"tanyanya

"aku tidak yakin,aku tidak suka ada dalam wujud itu dalam waktu yang lama,"Loki mengakui

"well itu terdengar sangat bodoh,"Tony menyatakan,membuat Loki menggerutu."Tidak,ini serius,"ujar Tony dan ia berdiri bersandar pada diding konter. "kau membenci wujud jotunmu,aku bisa melihat itu adalah sebuah bisa berubah menjadi biru dan melemparkan Es?bukan sesuatu yang SHIELD bisa bahkan Thor,jika ia tahu sebagaimana kau begitu bisa menggunakan itu sebagai keuntungan."

Loki hanya berkedip padanya,terlihat sedikit sekali ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"aku hanya berpendapat,"sambil mengedikan bahunya. "jika kau tidak mau masuk dalam wujud itu,maksudku tidak akan pernah berubah;itu bukan jika itu bisa memberimu keuntungan,well..."ia bergerak dan pergi untuk mengambil ia kembali ia melihat Loki tampak sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,dan ia melanjutkan kembali topik utama mereka,jelas berusaha mengesampingkan apa yang telah Tony katakan.

"Aku perlu menggunakan wujud lahirku untuk membuat Kontrak ini berhasil,"ujar Loki "wujud AEsirku hanyalah ilusi,sebuah mantra yang dibuat All-Father,dan membuatku,menyembunyikan diriku tetap merubah beberapa hal,seperti sihirku dan beberapa bagian mode Jotun,kau akan terikat dengan aku yang akan mengikat lebih dalam dan erat.

"apapun yang kau pikirkan terbaik,dancer,"Tony menjawab dan kembali mengedikan bahunya. "kau ahli sihirnya disini."

"Dancer?"ujar Loki,alisnya naik,terlihat tidak terkesan

"kau hanya iri karena kau tidak punya nama julukan untukku,"tony menyeringai memutar bola matanya. "jadi,ayo kita tanda tangani,"tony akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak maju."kau merasa lebih baik segera mengakhiri situasi dimana kita tidak akan bisa tiba - tiba menikam satu sama lain."

Loki mengangguk dan menutup itu mengambil cukup banyak konsentrasi untuknya melebur kembali ke wujud frost giantnya ; meski ia membenci dan menolaknya,ia selalu mempraktekannya saat ia melarikan diri dari yang Stark katakan,ini adalah aset dan Loki akan sangat bodoh jika ia tidak memanfaatkan trik yang ia menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang terjadi,setidaknya tidak dimata merasakan sihirnya bergetar dan mengalir pada setiap inci tubuhnya daripada bisa merasakan sensai dingin sihir Es mengalirinya- sebagian dari dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi es- merembes keluar darinya,membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih dingin.

Stark terkesiap adalah hal pertama yang Loki sadari dari adalah sensasi dingin yang menggetarkan di kulit ia membuka matanya ia melihat tangannya yang kini berwarna biru,jala mejalar di meja counter dari tangannya cepat Loki berusaha membatasi sihirnya,memkasa sihirnya tetap berada menangadah menatap Stark,dimana mata sang jenius kini terbelalak saat ia melihat warna asli tubuhnya.

"WOW," gumama Tony. "Oke,jadi kau memang benar,benar terlihat seperti dari ras yang berbeda,AEsir tampak sama persis seperti manusia,tapi sialan..."

"Ya ini akan sangat sulit disembunyikan saat aku ada dalam wujud ini."Loki menyetujui,bergerak mengambil belati yang terletak disisinya dan kontrak stark.

"Apakah garis itu berarti sesuatu?"tanya Tony "atau mereka berfungsi seperti sidik jari?"

"aku tidak tahu"aku Loki "semua Frost Giant memilikinya."

"aku harus mengeceknya nanti," Gumam Tony,matanya mengamati wajah terdiam,ia sendiri mengamati manusia sama sekali tidak tampak takut atau jijik atau ... apapun yang Loki hanya terlihat terkesan,seperti berharap untuk menyentuhnya,untuk mempelajari,mencoba menemukan setiap perbedaan dalam diri Stark...dia sama sekali tidak berprasangka buruk,atau memihak,dan Loki tidak tumbuh dengan cerita mengenai Frost Giant yang masuk kesetiap rumah untuk memakan daging hanya melihat Loki sebagai Mahluk berbeda,dari dunia yang berbeda sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya tapi sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

Loki terkekeh bodoh pada dirinya berfikir bagaimana ia akan lebih menerima perbedaan dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak tumbuh besar dengan cerita bagaimana haus darahnya seorang Monster seperti satu perlakuan salah lain yang odin lakukan adalah odinlah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Loki menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin lebih lama memikirkan dan berada dalam mode jotun lebih lama akan menjelaskan tentang Frost Giant-dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi salah satu pengeran dari Asgard- di pertemuan mereka sekarang ia hanya ingin melakukan kesepakatan dengan Stark sesegera mungkin sehingga mereka tidak bisa menghianati satu sama tidak memiliki sedikitpun ketakutan terhadap Stark.

Stark telonjak saat Loki menyayat telapak tangannya,tapi segera tenang saat ia melihat Loki meneteskannya pada kertas perkamen berisi kontrak mereka,ia kemudian menutup kembali lukanya dengan cepat dengan energi sihir ; Loki mungkin bukan seorang penyembuh tapi ia cukup tahu bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan luka kecil sampi tulang yang tentu saja ia bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

"giliran mu" ujar Loki dan memberikan belatinya pada Stark

"Kulitmu terasa lebih dingin" ujar Tony saat jari mereka bersentuhan

"Frost Giant," loki mengingatkan

"yeah,yeah,"kekeh sang menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri,bahkan tanpa mengernyit pada luka yang ia buat,ia meneteskan darahnya ia menuliskan nama penuhnya-seperti yang Loki perintahkan- Loki menggulung perkamen itu dan ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menggumamkan beberapa kata untuk mengikat satu sama lain,kata-kata itu tertera langsung disekeliling gulunagn kertas mengikat persekutuan terkesiap saat ia merasakan sihir mengalirinya dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat membuat beberapa alat tulis berjatuhan. "yeah,Wow sihir."

"mm,aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu,"gumam Loki. "sekarang diam,aku perlu berkonsentrasi."

Stark menjulurkan lidahnya keluar- Loki melihatnya sebelum ia menutup matanya- tapi loki mengabaikannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk kembali kewujud butuh waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena terlepas dari apa yang Sift dan Ketiga kesatri katakan tentang bagaimana sihirnya hanyalah sebuah Trik-Loki merasakan kelelahan saat ia merasakan perasaan tidak asing saat kulitnya kembali menghangat seperti bisa dengan mudah bertarung jika terjadi serangan tapi ia tidak akan menggunakan sihirnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

"kau butuh sesuatu?"tanya Tony

"Hmm?" gumam loki-ia memalingkan matanya dan menatap sang jenius

"kau terlihat sedikit kelelahan"Ujar Tony,Ia menekan tanganya yang terluka."sihir membuatmu seperti itu huh?"

"Sihir sama dengan otot Stark ; eksistensi yang ada dalam diriku,saat kau memukul kau memerlukan energi dan saat kau menggunakan sihir itu juga mengambil energi."

"Sihir adalah bentuk lain dari Energi,sesuatu yang kau gunakan dengan kontrol tubuh,"Stark mengangguk. "jadi itu masuk akal jika itu mengambil lebih banyak energi dari pada saat kau menggunakan tinjumu seperti pertarungan satu lawan satu"

dan dari beberapa kata itu,Stark memperlihatkan bagaimana dia bisa lebih mengerti lebih baik daripada Thor dan ,seorang manusia biasa (mantan,sebenarnya) dari planet biru kecil,hanya berumur empat puluh lima tahun,mengerti jauh lebih baik tentang Loki dibanding dengan orang orang yang mengenalnya selama 1047 sebagaian fakta yang mengganggu tapi ,Loki menemukan seseorang yang setidaknya mengerti sebagian dari dirinya,dan Stark baru mengenal dirinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu.

Oh,ia yakin ia tidak akan menyesal mencuri apel itu untuk hidup sang mortal tidak cukup banyak untuk sosok luarbiasa gila dan jenius seperti dirinya.

Stark tetap memegang sudah berhenti mengalir,tapi belum juga menutup ; jelas sekali kemampuan penyembuhan secara cepat Stark sudah terlihat cukup baik.

Loki memutar bola matanya dan menarik tangan Stark membuat sang manusia kemudian tersenyum saat Loki menyembuhkan lukanya,sang dewa hanya memerlukan sedikit energi sihir untuk melakukannya.

"Thanks,"ujar Stark

"kembali,"adalah jawaban sederhana Loki

Tony menyeringai padanya dan melonjak berdiri."jadi,aku telah duduk seharian- serius seharian penuh- dan aku butuh, sepertinya, lima menu penuh sesuatu yang suka masakan China kan?"

"aku tidak tahu apa itu,"loki mengakui

"Nasi,Sayuran,daging dengan saus," ujar tony

"ahhh"gumam Loki. "aku lebih memilih sayuran,daging membuat sihirku mudah mengisi kembali energiku jika tidak ada daging binatang dalam sistem pencernaanku"

Tony terlihat jelas terkesan dengan fakta itu,jarinya bergetar seolah ingin melempar Loki dan mempelajari setiap inci tubuhnya.

"aku akan menjelaskannya setelah makan malam,"ujar Loki,dan sinar serta seringai gila diwajah Tony muncul diwajah Stark.

"oh tentu...kau akan,"ia mengangguk "Vegetarian dan sepertinya aku memiliki nafsu makan seperti Thor sekarang huh?"

"itu hasil dari keadaan semi-immortal kita,"jawab Lki, "kita membakar energi lebih banyak daripada mortal,karena itu kita butuh lebih banyak asupan."

"Baiklah,"ujar STark "Vegetarian, pergilah buat dirimu nyaman di ruang santai,aku akan memesan,dan yeah mungkin menonton film atau sesuatu."

"tentu,"ujar loki dengan santai,berdiri perlahan dan berbalik.

"dan Bicara tentang Sihir!"ujar Tony "jangan lupakan itu!"

"selama kau mengajariku pengetahuan midgard dan teknologi,dan aku tidak akan punya masalah untuk berbagi pengetahuanku,"ujar Loki

"ohh yeah,"ia bisa mendengar suara senang Stark. "ini akan menjadi menyenangkan."

Loki tertawa dan berjalan menuju ruang benar benar tidak memiliki harapan,tidak dengan Ia dan Stark bekerja membiarkan seringai memenuhi akan menjadi sangat Menyenangkan.


End file.
